Pumpkin Patch
by Cameron Reese Slytherin
Summary: Harry goes to a different school which funnily is located on the moon, let's say that when he accepts the letter, Magic made it so that he could survive on the moon. Harry/OMC Slash. Creature/Alien/Powerful/Smart/Dominate/Harry Potter slash. Mpreg. Weasley/Granger/Dursley/Dumbledore/Bashing.


**Pumpkin Patch**

**Summary: **Harry goes to a different school which funnily is located on the moon, let's say that when he accepts the letter, Magic made it so that he could survive on the moon. Harry/OMC Slash. Creature/Alien/Powerful/Smart/Dominate/Harry Potter slash. Mpreg. Weasley/Granger/Dursley/Dumbledore/Bashing.

**A/N: **This story will have fifteen chapters chapter for this story, I was bored so I decided to write this, I don't even know where this Idea came from but I always roll with them so here is the Story. Please Review.

**Side Note:** **The title has nothing to do with the story, lol. I just wanted to put it as the title.**

**Disclaimer: -monotone voice- I do not own Harry Potter or its characters.**

* * *

Harry sighed softly while crossing off another chore off of his already long list and got to work on doing the last chore which was making food for the Dursleys' of whom he hated with a burning passion; He didn't deserve any of the thing they were doing to him, to tell you the truth, he was fed up with their treatment of him.

He was only eight years old and he was practically a slave in this home, he refused to believe that he was in anyway related to them and that this was also his home, he also refused to believe that his parents died in a car crash.

He was surprised one day when he was six because he used some sort of power to hide himself from Dudley when he was chasing him in the backyard. He had wished that Dudley couldn't find him and suddenly he felt as if someone cracked an egg over him and then he saw Dudley run straight pass him and on experiment, he walked up to the beach ball and waved him hand in front of Dudley's face and the boy still didn't see him.

That was the day that he realized that he was Magic and because of that, he always tried to summon it but had failed up until his eight birthday when he discovered that his Magic only worked when he concentrated enough and now, he could do anything with barely any concentration at all.

He knew that he won't find any books on it at the library since he knew that the Dursleys' and everyone except Mrs. Figg didn't have Magic. Mrs. Figg only had a scrap of Magic, not anything worth mentioning. Some days, Harry could see the woman watching his closely and it unnerved him, it made him think that she knew exactly what was going on at the Dursleys' house but chose to do nothing or ignore it.

One peculiar thing that he noticed were the amount of Magic surrounding the house, a lot of them were connected to him and very dangerous. He decided not to tamper with them until he found out whoever put them on him since he could practically identify the person's Magic by now. Seven months after his birthday, he had talked to his Magic while he was bored because it felt like it was real to him and he was surprised when it replied to him, so from that day, he always talked to him Magic until the day before his birthday when everything changed.

Harry decided that after his birthday tomorrow, he was going to run away from the Dursleys' once and for all.

He didn't even bother packing anything, they were practically junk anyway, he instead decided to make himself get stuck in his cupboard by breaking one of Petunia's priceless plates which earned him three weeks in his cupboard and he scoffed because there was no way he was sitting inside here without food for three weeks, they have got to be out of their minds.

* * *

**The Next Day**

It was his birthday, finally. He wasn't about to leave until night so that the nosey people at Privet Drive wouldn't find out, especially Mrs. Figg after he caught a glimpse of an Old man in her living room with the same Magic that he found bathed over the Dursley house. Harry glimpsed the man's face for a second before deciding that both he and Mrs. Figg would go down, along with the Dursleys' of course.

After doing all of his daily chores while he stole some toast and bacon, he retreated back to his cupboard and lay upon it while eating his toast and bacon. Tonight he would be free, this thought brought a smile to his face.

It was getting dark pretty quickly and he was gleefully rubbing his hands when the Dursleys' turned in. Only he was up, he was sure of that. He had noticed that as soon as someone's light went off, everyone else's went off so no gossip could spread about them doing imaginable things at night.

He was about to get up to open the door with his Magic when he felt like needles were being pushed everywhere on his body and he screamed when he saw brown blood coming from his body from the small ball of light he unconsciously conjured in the cupboard. He watched as the blood pooled around his body before stopping just as quickly.

He wasn't screaming because it didn't hurt one bit, he was felt numb and just lay there without moving any part of his body, even his eyes. He didn't even need to breathe to tell the truth.

He then watched as some kind of circular orb appeared on his chest and he then watched as the orb hovered above his face before a deep voice began speaking.

'**Greetings Human,**

**My name is High Master Nicanor Regis and I am the Headmaster of the planet you Earthlings call the moon. I am cordially inviting you to attend my school of which consists of different species for students. Be warned that at this school, you will be taught all matters of Magic and even put in dangerous situations to prove your worth, but by the end of your schooling, you will be more powerful and smarter than you will ever be in those Back water schools you have on Earth Realm.**

**Accept my offer or you will lose your memory of ever receiving my invitation.**

**That is all.'**

Harry stared at the orb before he felt his Magic urging him to accept the offer and his mouth regained feeling long enough for him to accept before it became numb again and the orb expanded and encased his entire body where he fell unconscious.

While Harry was unconscious, he wasn't aware of the fact that his body was ejecting all the blood inside until his insides became frozen. His body began shaking while his bones grew a bit longer and all the scars on his body vanished without a trace. His hair turned white and grew longer until it pooled at his knees in silky curls. Also unbeknownst to Harry, his eyes moved around in their sockets before a bright light enveloped them both causing them to change a bit only to be discovered when he awoke. Now came the tricky part of his transformation, his Magic interfered with the change and attacked the orb causing one part of the transformation to alter which would later turn out to be a blessing later.

After the attack, the orb just continued changing Harry's body, along with removing his memory of his human life, only leaving him with the memory on learning how to move his body and the likes. His body filled out until he looked like a soccer player, a well-toned soccer player (think Renaldo or Messi ;) and one spectacular part of the transformation was that he was aged seven years which made him Sixteen years old which as only Sixteen year olds were allowed in the school without any knowledge of other schools as they should only begin learning when they entered the school.

The School was not backwards even though you may think so, without prior knowledge of past schools, the person's power level won't be below average when the Wizards forced them to use Wands or else they could die from lack of power in certain subjects. Not a known fact but Wands don't really accelerate a person's power as it takes most of the Magic to sustain itself so that it will last long enough and if that happened, the students will be too weak to attend the school on the Moon.

The transformation was almost complete when Harry's Magic infused itself with the orb causing the Abilities which were usually transferred into the types of beings that Harry now was to become even more powerful and it over powered the small weakness that all the species of the creature was known to have which made Harry the only one in existence to not that the two drawbacks that normal creatures of that species didn't.

Before the orb could disappear, Harry's Magic unconsciously grasped onto it and broke it which let out all the powerful Magic infused into it and pulled it towards Harry's core which caused it to split in two separate cores giving the boy even more power than supposed to.

A second later, Harry's body disappeared from inside the cupboard never to be seen again until a string of events which will take place in the far future when Harry turns Twenty-six years old.

* * *

**Unknown Place**

A bright light filled the room before a body landed softly on the bed causing the onlookers to gasp at his appearance. One thing they noticed was that on the boy's forehead was the symbol of a triangle with a circle in the middle and a straight line running down the middle of it which was the mark of the Deathly Hallows only given when one became the Master of Death which Makes the boy Death's favorite which was known as a High Reaper, not an ordinary Reaper.

"Lucky little bitch," Muttered one of the people there.

"Well, we can't do anything about it," muttered another one.

"All you of stop watching the poor boy and help him," hissed another one.

There were scuttling of feet before someone began pouring vials of clear liquid down Harry's throat which caused his body to shudder and made steam come out of his mouth before Harry gasped then sat up quickly, his eyes as wide as saucers.

"W-where am I? Who are you? What are you? Who am I?" Harry choked out in confusion.

"Looks like the orb worked perfectly before the little bugger sucked it up," someone laughed.

"Hey kid, my name's Lehi Mas and I look Human but am a Phoenix," said a tall barebacked guy with facial hair and neck length hair with a toned body who was currently smiling at him.

"Name's Dar Kineck and I also look Human but am a Leviathan," said a short man with a large grin on his face, he was naked and toned and didn't seem to notice his predicament.

"Everyone in this realm looks Human but I assure you that we are not," said Lehi.

"My name's Jun Mile and am a Lamia," said a small woman with short brunette hair who was wearing what looked like some kind of stretched skin.

"Norse Esron, Jefferson Starship," said a tall, muscled man who was currently barebacked and was folding his arms with a stern expression on his face while showing off razor sharp teeth.

"My name is Ink Rune and I am a Kitsune, dear," said a short woman with a kind smile on her face with long black hair and wearing what looked like a long coat with fur lined around it.

"Finally, my name is Grey Grey and I am a Changeling," said a small child who looked like she was twelve and was wearing a knee high white dress with puffs at each shoulder.

"Nice to meet you all, but who am I?" Harry asked slowly.

Ink smiled and pulled a dark brown folder out of thin air and gave it to Harry who took it and opened it.

"Read it aloud."

Harry nodded, confusedly then began reading.

"**Name:** Link Elms, **Age:** 16, **Species:** High Reaper, **Type:** Humanoid, **Father: **Death,

**High Reaper:** High Reapers are birthed when the Magic of Wizards interfere with the transformation of Human to Reaper causing said Reaper's Core to separate into Two cores which house two completely different sides of said Reaper, One side is the Normal Reaper side which can only be seen by people who are dead or near death while the other side is the High Reaper side which can has the ability to let people who are alive to see it. High Reapers are more closely tied to Death than Normal Reapers and therefore has more Powers than Normal Reapers.

Unlike Normal Reapers, High Reapers cannot be controlled by Black Magic or a Rosario but one advantage of being both Normal and high Reaper is that the same thing applies to the Normal Reaper except the issue of those who can see them.

Both Normal and High Reapers mostly appear in places where lots of Death will occur. High Reapers are identified by the Symbol of the Deathly Hallows upon their fore heads.

**Abilities**

A Reaper has the power to take lives and give life to anyone it chooses. However, when a life is resurrected, a life must end. The Reaper can also be controlled with a Rosario and Black Magic.

A Reaper can also stop time.

It is revealed that Reapers can alter human perception to make themselves appear any way they want.

They can fly in their true form and like ghosts, can teleport anywhere. They can teleport in spirit or human form.

Reapers have no weakness at all and cannot be stopped by anyone except Death itself.

Link (Harry will now be called Link for the rest of the story) blinked slowly then looked at everyone before he asked, "I want to see myself."

Norse snorted which earned him a glare from Ink before she waved her hand and in front of Link was a long circle made of Water where he saw himself for the first time and a gasp left his lips, his eyes where White with Black at each edge while his Hair was White and lay in curls at his knees, he opened his mouth and his teeth looked normal and then he looked at his fore head to see a symbol upon it.

He just shrugged and thanked Ink who smiled.

"Where am I?"

"You, my friend is on the Moon where you will be attending The School," Grey replied.

Link shrugged then got up off the bed, naked as the day he was born.

"Do you want to cover up or stay the way you are?" Jun asked kindly.

Link looked at himself before his body once more when a dark cloud surrounded him and latched onto his body making him look as if he was wearing really dark clouds.

"Problem solved," Lehi mused.

Everyone except Norse laughed then pat Link on the back before vanishing in front of him, leaving only him and Ink in the room.

"Take hold of my hand, dear. You have to be evaluated by the High Master," she told him before they both disappeared in a swirl of dark orange.

* * *

**A/N:** Please Review if you like this rough draft.


End file.
